The major objective of the proposed research is to improve understanding of the roles of two classes of vasoactive substances (kinins and prostaglandin-related substances in acute inflammation of the lungs. In separate but concurrent projects, we will explore the chemical nature of kinins and prostaglandin-related substances (e.g. thromboxanes) formed by normal, sensitized and anaphylactic Guinea pig lungs. Although anaphylaxis as it affects the lungs is likely to be a complex interplay between systemic factors and lung factors, we will attempt to assess lung contributions in an effort to find steps in the inflammatory process which are unique to or somehow characteristic of the lungs. Using techniques of biochemistry, pharmacology, cell biology and electron microscopy, we will examine cellular and molecular mechanisms of formation and elimination of kinins and prostaglandin-related substances. By proceeding in this way, it should be possible to gain data on how these vasoactive substances are formed, where they are formed, when they are formed, and where and how their actions are terminated. The data should provide clues for the development of modification reactions of therapeutic benefit.